


Rumors About You

by CrimsonKnightmare



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, McCree mention, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 09:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16083521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonKnightmare/pseuds/CrimsonKnightmare
Summary: Written for my Overwatch imagines blog. There have been some strange rumors and Jack would like to sort them out.





	Rumors About You

**Author's Note:**

> A post from over here on my Overwatch Imagines blog [tactivalvisor76](https://tacticalvisor76.tumblr.com/) so feel free to drop in and say 'hi' to either Mod or me. Our [Rules Page](https://tacticalvisor76.tumblr.com/Rules) can be found here if you would like to make a request. Please note that there is some NSFW 18+ content on our blog, but it is all tagged and under the cut.

        The sweltering heat of summer had nothing on the heat that surged through your veins every time you felt his eyes on your skin. Nothing could explain the pull you felt to your commander. Commander Morrison was a hard ass, he’d push every single button you had to offer but you still felt the hot sting of electricity shoot through your body when he was near. You were positive other members of Overwatch had caught onto your secret love, but no one mentioned it. At least not to you. It wasn’t until today, while talking with Angela that you knew something was wrong. The commander had come up behind the two of you, your body reacting instantly to the deep gravelly voice that called your name.

        “Y/N, excuse me for interrupting your conversation but I need to see you in my office. Now.” Commander Morrison didn’t say another word and turned around stalking off to his office. You gawked at Angela with a look of confusion and bid her a quick goodbye before following after your commander. No one ever got called into Commander Morrison’s office for anything good. A wave of dread washed over you as you tried to think of any reason for him to bitch you out. You dug through your memory looking for anything but kept coming up blank. He had no current reason to be mad at you. Holding onto that small piece of info, you stood in front of his office. He quietly held the door open for you while you mentally prepared yourself for what could be a very bad time. “Am I going to have to talk to you here or are you going to enter?” Commander Morrison asked looking rather impatient.

        “I-I uh.. Sorry.” You stuttered before rushing into the room, your face flushing a pretty shade of pink but of course it being you, your embarrassment didn’t stop there as you managed to trip over your own foot and send yourself flying toward the floor. You were certain you were going to bust your nose on the floor and squeezed your eyes shut awaiting the pain, but a pair of muscular arms shot out and caught you. You opened your eyes and looked up into the face of your commander. Heat pooled in your cheeks as you sprang out of his grasp. His arms instantly feeling empty. “Th-thank you!” You managed to say, he gestured for you to have a seat in the chair in front of his desk. You plopped down into the chair and knotted your hands together nervously. You watched as he rounded his desk and sat opposite you, your eyes never leaving his form until his eyes caught your own. You quickly looked down into your lap, hoping that he hadn’t caught you staring.

        “You must be wondering why I called you in here today.” Morrison stated calling your attention back up to his face. His eyes met yours before he spoke again. “I’m not going to yell at you so you don’t need to look so worried.” He pondered something for a second before continuing, “Actually, today is more of a personal talk.” You stared at him confused.

        “Personal talk?” You asked. Your skin was beginning to grow hot under his gaze. You wanted him to look away, at least for a short moment, so you could calm yourself.

        “More or less. There have been some… rumors and I’d like to clear them up.” He stated simply. Rumors? Fear started to pool in your stomach. Had someone blabbed? Did he know about your feelings? The nervousness you hadn’t completely shaken off yet slammed into you once again.

        “Rumors?” You asked, carefully avoiding his gaze. “What about?” His gaze never faltered as he continued to watch your reactions.

        “To put it simply, they’re about us.”

        “What’d you mean?” You didn’t dare look up. You heard Morrison sigh. “Well, to be frank I overheard a few cadets taking bets on when you and I would finally get together.” Fear pulsed through your body. The way he said it made it feel almost as if he thought the entire thing was a burden. Your love for him… A burden… A small part of you shattered but you weren’t going to let it show, not now, not here right in front of him. You let out a little laugh.

        “How strange. I wonder where they got that idea from.” It hurt you to force out those words but at least they came out normally and not as broken as you felt.

        “I asked around after that.” Did he have to drive more nails in your coffin? “I only managed to get a straight answer out of one person. They were absolutely certain that you hold some rather strong feelings for me.” You wanted nothing more than to dig a hole in the floor so you could hide yourself away and cry. You had to look up at your commander. His eyes locked with yours the second you raised your head. “Is it true?” You couldn’t look away from his gaze. It was time to come clean. To put an end to the feelings you harbored for your superior. You took a deep breath and prepared yourself.

        “Yes. I am… I’m in love with you.” You had always dreamed of finally saying the words that fell from your lips… but never like this. You had waited too long, made yourself too obvious, everything was your own fault so there was no reason to deny the truth. Tears stung your eyes as they welled up, willing you to set them free. A look of surprise crossed your commander’s face. He hadn’t expected you to confess so easily. Today hadn’t been the first time he’d overheard whispers about your supposed feelings for him. It had been months ago when he was on a mission that he’d heard about your interest in him. He’d begun to notice that your eyes would follow him, how your face would flush a lovely pink that he’d grown to adore whenever he was near. You took an interest in him and Morrison? He was enamored with you. He’d chosen today to talk to you about it, to try and coax the truth out of you because you hadn’t noticed his feelings not once and it was getting to be too hard to act ignorant. The sooner you told the truth, the sooner he could. “Well now you know.” Your voice cracked giving away how much this was bothering you. You wanted out of here, away from your commander, away from the pain you knew was going to follow you no matter if you left. You got up from you chair and started for the door. “If that’s all you needed commander, I’ll take my leave now.” You reached the door and a hand shot out beside you to keep it from opening.

        “Wait. Please.” You could feel Morrison’s hot breath ghost against your skin. “I didn’t mean to upset you.” You kept quiet. He might not have meant to do it but he’d hurt you much more than he could ever understand. You could feel the warmth of his chest on your back and it did nothing to help your already pained heart. “I just… I just wanted to hear you say it.” Why? What was the point of making you say it? Your pain turned into a slow burning anger.

        “What was the point? Are you having fun?” The tears you tried so hard to bottle up began to slip down your cheeks as you turned to face him, your ever-building fury present in your eyes. Morrison reached up to wipe the tears from your cheek but you swatted his hand away in irritation.

        “No.. This wasn’t the way things were supposed to go..” Morrison said stepping away from you, his hand ruffling his hair as he tried to think of a good way to respond. “I spent so much time waiting for you to come clean. I just… I don’t know.” He trailed off.

        “I don’t understand,” You said furiously. “Why?” Morrison stared at you before slowly flushing a soft pink.

        “I wanted to make sure I wasn’t wrong before I confessed.” You and every bit of your fury were blown away by his words.

        “Are you saying… What I think you are?” Morrison nodded hiding his reddened face in his hands, a blush creeping its way onto your own. Morrison waited for his composure to return before he spoke. “A while ago, I overheard a certain cowboy talking about you and your crush on me. At first, I just wanted to know if it was true and before I knew it I needed to know it was. I’d fallen for you. You became my haven. Every day I found myself seeking you out to talk to you or just be in your company.” He looked at you. “I knew I needed to be sure that you loved me too. I couldn’t bare myself to you, to weight you down with my feelings, unless I was certain.” You didn’t know what to say and you couldn’t decide if you wanted to deck or thank McCree later. You knew you wanted this, you wanted him and his love for you. At least that you were certain of.

        “Well Commander Morrison… Would you uh like to go on a date sometime?” You asked, your face flaring scarlet.

        “Jack. Call me Jack. And I’d love to.”


End file.
